


My Wings // Shyan

by starg_irl



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Angel!Ryan, Demon!Shane, M/M, NSFW, kill me lol, shyan, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: An Angel by the name of Ryan meets a Demon by the name of Shane and let's just say... the rest is history.





	My Wings // Shyan

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO IS NOW ON MY PROFILE, ITS CALLED CONSUME, AND IT’LL BREAK YOUR HORNY LITTLE HEART IN A GOOD WAY

A loud crack would sound throughout the hall, echoing into the rooms either side of Ryan. The Angel would look down, realising the noise had been created from a stick beneath his foot being snapped in half. Even as an Angel, he’d managed to fuck up the simplest of tasks. It was easy really, get in and out without being caught. The ringing sounds of footsteps would indicate his plans had already been ruined by his own clumsiness, Ryan holding a knife up in defensiveness. The unknown figure would turn the corner, face being lit up by the few candles that Ryan had been using as guidance only moments earlier. The person- which Ryan would now recognise as a demonic entity- would be tall, with wavy brown hair and taunting black eyes that gave away the mans’ status. Eye’s that were staring right into Ryan’s own golden ones. The Angel would flinch back, expecting the Demon to lunge at him and mangle his wings, however the Demon remained placid.  
“What are you doing here, Angel?” The taller entity would demand, crossing his arms across his chest to indicate that he didn’t plan to harm Ryan.  
“G-got lost, I guess?” Ryan would murmur, knowing that if he told the honest truth, there would be no way he would get out of this alive.  
“Lost…? Coincidentally in the very hallways of Demon territory? I can’t say I entirely believe you. Now, tell me your name and why you’re really here or I’ll be forced to tear you limb from limb.”

“My name is Ryan, I was sent here to retrieve information about your leader. There will be no need for anyone to be hurt, Demon.”  
The creature before him would glance down at the knife that Ryan still happened to have raised, and although hesitant the Angel would lower his weapon to support his statement.  
“I’m Shane, I guard this section of territory, and I suggest you tell that to whoever sent you, before you make the same mistake again. I will be less forgiving next time, Angel.”  
Ryan had always found himself curious at the worst of times, and when he found himself curious it felt impossible not to ask questions. Even now, in a life or death situation, he would find it too hard to keep his mouth shut.  
“Why didn’t you kill me?”  
The question would hang heavy in the air, and Ryan would momentarily regret even asking it, but soon enough Shane would give an answer that would shock the curiosity out of him.  
“Because,” the Demon would begin, “I know they’re making you do all their dirty work, they don’t care if you die. But you’re pure, Angel. I can sense it.”  
Ryan would flush, and he felt wrong for doing so. Blushing at the hands of a vile creature? A horrid entity, that still somehow managed to tug at his heart. Ryan had never found himself disgusted by Demons, unlike all the other Angels. In-fact, he found it unfair with how they were treated, and wished for their forces to make an alliance, or at least treat each-other with respect. Speaking civilly with a Demon now, just reaffirmed his thoughts. Being so lost in his mind, Ryan wouldn’t even notice that Shane had taken a step toward him, towering over his small frame.

“Can I ask you something, Angel? A question for a question?” The Demon would speak slowly, as if unsure of himself.  
Ryan would nod in reply, awaiting the taller figures question.  
“What does it feel like to fly?”  
The question would appear so simple, and yet Ryan’s heart ached. How unfair must it be to live, and not experience true joy?  
“It’s- it’s like being truly free. Like nothing can touch you, nothing can ruin you. It feels like nothing is wrong, for once,” Ryan would sigh, looking pitifully at the Demon before him before posing a new, far more exhilarating question. “Do you want to touch them? My wings, I mean.”  
“I- I’m not sure that I should. I’m impure, unworthy even. I wouldn’t want to risk tarnishing them.”  
Without thought, Ryan would step forward and wrap his hand around Shane’s wrist, moving the Demon’s hands to behind him where his wings fluttered at the new-found attention. The brunette would release a loud gasp as his fingers touched something that felt like heaven, his fingers nervously drifting down several layers of feathers. Ryan’s wings were a bright white in normal light, although due to the lack of light, they would appear dull and laced with grey tones. That’s how they would appear to him at least, but Shane found himself mesmerised, fingers drifting without thought. He would be so caught up he would almost miss the way Ryan shivered, a jolt running through his body.  
“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Shane would ask, black eyes portraying panic.  
“I’m fine, Shane. I’ve just never had someone touch my wings, I guess. Feels… good.”

The sudden revelation would push something inside the Demon, his hands lightly scratching and massaging at the feathers of Ryan’s wings. By now the Angel would find it impossible to hide his blush, his head lulling to the side in compliancy. Lost in pleasure, he would barely notice as Shane pushed him against the nearest wall, their bodies pressing together. Fire and ice had never looked so ethereal until that moment, their bodies clashing and creating an air of steam. Ryan would gulp and look upward, his eyes meeting with Shane’s for a moment before their lips locked. They would both try to convince themselves that it felt wrong, yet with Shane’s thumb ghosting over the Angel’s cheek, and Ryan’s timid hands resting in the Demon’s hair; it could not feel wrong. Ryan would feel tiny pressed against the wall, Shane’s body practically encaging him. He felt safe in the hands of the enemy, that he no longer believed was really the enemy. In-fact, he felt more than safe. He felt wanted, he felt alive, just as he did when he was flying. There was something truly freeing about Shane that he couldn’t even begin to fathom. Not that he had the time too, as Shane’s hands trailed from his cheeks, to below his shirt. Ryan’s skin would feel hot and chiselled under his hands, and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from ripping the thin material of the Angel’s shirt from his very body. Both would pull apart for air, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they attempted to catch their breaths. Their eyes would meet once again, lust filled and greedy; they needed each other, now more than ever.

“Please,” a whimper of desperation would leave the Angel’s parted lips.  
Shane would let out a low chuckle, taunting the man before him. “Blasphemous little thing, aren’t you? Begging to a Demon and all!”  
Ryan would nod his head, unashamed of his desperation; it had been so long since he had craved something this badly.  
Before he could give himself a chance to back out, Ryan would initiate a second kiss. This one would be sloppy, the Angel crumbling under Shane’s large hands, which wandered between the feathers of his wings now. Practically shredding the Demon’s shirt off, Ryan’s hands would ghost over his chest, his nails digging into the skin. Shane would break the kiss once again, this time moving his hands to the Angel’s pants, fingers fumbling with the button and zip. Ryan would press his hips outward to help the struggling man, who seemed more nervous than he wanted Ryan to know. Eventually his pants and underwear would be pushed down his thighs, exposing his cock. Even with the dim light Shane would see the pretty curve and slick tip of the other man’s erection, his fist wrapping around it eagerly. Ryan’s hips would buck upward at the sensation, his head falling back against the wall as he found himself lost within his own pleasure. He didn’t know much about this world, even after being here for eternity, but he did know that if Shane wasn’t inside him within a matter of minutes he would pass out. It’s almost as if the Demon could sense this, as he pulled his hand away to unbuckle and tug down his own pants.

Now both exposed, they would be the only warmth within the cool hallway, which would make it even more inviting to press their bodies together. As Shane moved forward the base of his cock would slide against Ryan’s, causing them to grind against one another. Without thought, the Demon would grip the back of Ryan’s thighs and lift him so that his legs would now be wrapped around Shane’s waist. Neither of them had a problem with strength, in-fact that would be the least of their worries within that very moment, as they instead focused of the warmth their bodies created. Shane would suck and lick at Ryan’s neck, humming against the tan skin as he created what would feel like hundreds upon thousands of little bruises. The most calming and breathtaking moment of the whole experience so far, would be when Ryan’s wings slowly curled around the Demon, wrapping him in his own personal piece of heaven. The feathers would feel soft and fragile against his back, and for a moment he almost forgot about the task at hand. The Angel before him would be reduced to whimpers at this point, clearly more than comfortable with everything that was happening.  
“I- I need you to- please?” He would outright stutter, eyes a darker tone of gold than ever before.  
“Need me to what? To… fuck you?” Shane would tease, knowing that even pressed naked and unashamed against a Demon, Ryan would still be aware of his own words. Shane found that… cute.  
“Yes- that!” the Angel would cry desperately, legs wrapping around Shane’s waist tighter as if to prove a point.

The Demon knew that the tinier boy before him would not need preparation, he was an Angel for God’s sake. He’d probably feel more pain from the wrath of other Angel’s if they were to ever find out about this. Luckily for Ryan, Shane would be as good as dead if the Demons were to find out about his strange and lengthy disappearance too. It was almost like a sworn bond between them, that neither would speak of this to anyone. And that’s probably what made it ten times hotter; doing something wrong, and forbidden. Shane knew Ryan couldn’t handle the wait any longer and would be happy to oblige with giving the Angel what he wanted. A good fuck. The Demon would line himself with Ryan’s hole, slowly pushing into the boy. Almost without thought the smaller boy’s wings would flutter lightly against Shane’s back, making him laugh in admiration. Ryan would blush, clearly not used to his body acting in such weird ways, but the feeling of his hole being stretched out by the Demon’s long, thick length was more than enough for him to lose track of thought. The black-haired boy would find himself burying his head in Shane’s neck, lips ghosting over the skin as tiny moans escaped them. Shane would bottom out, enjoying how warm and tight Ryan felt around him. With a quick motion Shane’s hips would pull back, before snapping forward at a quick pace. This would set up a continuous pace, Shane rutting into the boy who in turn, would be wrapping his legs tighter around his waist to pull him deeper. Ryan would loosely wrap a hand around himself, Shane too busy in holding him up to do so himself. Pulling back for a moment, their eyes would connect. It would feel like black meeting gold for the first time, the light of the candles gave off a filthy silhouette.

They wouldn’t have time, nor patience to drag it out any longer than it already was and if it weren’t for both not being touched in years, maybe they would have lasted a hell of a lot longer. But this time at least, they wouldn’t be able to stop themselves. Ryan would let go first, his body trembling and shuddering as he came across his stomach. He would clench around the Demon, causing a series of growls and moans to leave him as he too came. Shane would rock his hips into Ryan even more harshly than before, riding out his high before he began to slow down, and then finally came to a complete stop. Their panting would echo through the halls as they slid to the ground, a mess of tangled bodies. And out of all the concerns or regrets the Angel could have, his biggest one was the fact that he and Shane we’re now left shirtless due to their reckless ripping. Not suspicious at all, huh?


End file.
